


Out Of Office

by inheritanceofgeek



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Lingerie, Married Life, Married Sex, No beta we die like mne, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 02:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inheritanceofgeek/pseuds/inheritanceofgeek
Summary: Stephanie returns from a global mission with the Birds of Prey to discover that her husband has once again failed to be home on time from work to welcome her in the way she was promised. So naturally she decides to take matters into her own hands. What's the point of having your own private office if you can't fuck your spouse in there?





	Out Of Office

**Author's Note:**

> *Casually includes Harper Row so the fic passes the Bechdel Test and also so that Harper Row Haters know this fic is not for them.*

Stephanie was a woman of action. She'd never been one to sit still and wait, if she wanted something she'd just go out and get it. Whether that was making sure her father's actually stayed put in prison for once, or getting free Ice Cream at the Fair Trade place down on Taylor. If Steph had a goal, you can bet your arse she'd do all she could to achieve it. 

Her husband was, in many ways, the same. Except when he had a goal it was all he could think about and certain things happened to slip his mind. This ranged from highly important business meetings, to eating regular meals. In this particular case, it was both. And Stephanie was a woman of action. So when she realised her husband wasn't rushing home to great her after her week away with the Birds of Prey she knew she'd just have to go to him instead. 

She smiled sweetly at Tim's secretary when she saw xir, pleased to note that every eye in the bullpen was on her. "Hi Gert, I'm just letting you know that you're going to need to field any important calls for the next, ooooooh, hour or so?" 

"The next hour? I'm not sure that's wise Mrs Wayne..." Gert gulped slightly. Xir eyes drifted slowly over her tight white shirt and black pencil skirt that clung to her considerable curves. 

"You know what, you're right" Steph pointed at xir with a wicked grin "just do it until you see me leave the room. No reason to put a timer on these things, right?" Steph winked, drumming her fingers on the table before sauntering off towards the main office door. 

"Mam," Gert called, standing up from xir chair and rushing around "Mr Wayne has made it very clear that he doesn't want to see any visitors whilst working on his project, he has several departments he's expecting reports from in the next--" 

Steph paused at the door to turn back around to face xir with a stern expression. She had one hand rested on the door frame and the other on her hip, stunning xir into silence "Gert, you are one of the best secretaries in the business. I love how you don't take no for an answer when it comes to clients, and always ensure that Tim remembers to eat, drink and sleep. You go above and beyond for him, and I am very grateful to you. But I'm going to make it very clear, nothing -- and I mean  _ nothing _ , not the Joker, not Wonder Woman, not a giant dinosaur attack -- is going to stop me from going in there and seeing my husband. Understood?" 

Gert gulped a few more times looking around a little helplessly at the rest of the secretary pool only to see everyone either appropriately entranced by Stephanie or else absolutely avoiding the situation all together. 

"Understood, Mrs Wayne. Would you like me to tell him you're--" 

"No need," beamed Steph, shoving the door open "he'll be aware of me soon enough!" 

Tim didn't even look up from his desk when she entered, busy tapping away at his keyboard. He had about 5 different screens up. His Laptop, his Tablet, his phone and then two huge desktop displays. It was ridiculous, and clearly he needed a break. Stephanie was more than happy to provide just that. 

"Hi Gert, is Harper here already? Can you get her to-- wait. You're not Gert." he looked up, perplexed, his eyes seeming to take a second to focus. Her initial frustrations at him were worn away when his eyes bulged and he did a literal double take. His mouth opened and then closed again. She was pleased to see her chosen wardrobe was doing the trick. She'd elected for a tight white blouse had a wide, open collar that allowed for a highly tasteful peek of cleavage which she helped emphasize with a black lace bra that only  _ just _ showed through. Her black pencil skirt was just as tight, coming to her midthigh and whilst it did cover everything she needed it to, if she moved right it give a nice peak at the edge of her garter belt. Enough to satisfy the imagination, at least. Some lesser men might complain about their wives wearing six inch heels, but Tim was not one of them. He might never admit it, but he  _ loved _ it when she towered over him. 

"And hello to you too." she smirked, walking around to the desk and leaning against it. 

"Why are you here Steph? I thought-- I thought" he gulped slightly, his eyes constantly dropping from her scarlet lips to her chest. Tim was mostly an ass man, but he still loved a good rack. And Stephanie didn't think it vain to admit she had the  _ best _ rack. "I thought you weren't coming back until six?" he finished at last, looking her in the eyes for the first time with a confused expression. 

"Yes, I did. And do you know what was awaiting me when I returned home? Was it a fine candle lit dinner? Or a warm relaxing bubble bath? Or even, I don't know, my loving husband waiting on our bed to ravish me? Just as he had promised?" 

Tim had the decency to look guilty. "I'm guessing the answer was no?" 

"It was yesterday's dirty dishes still out on the counter; worksheets spread across every surface and last night's sweaty costume left on the floor; which I  _ hope _ you were not planning on wearing again tonight." She fixed him with a serious glare, the kind she used to make thugs drop their weapons and flee. The kind she knew made Tim's cock twitch and beg. 

"I'm sorry Stephie, I just got carried away! I meant to tidy it all up before hand, I really did! Alfred came around yesterday to clean up, and I just assumed that--" 

"Rich Boy, you assumed  _ wrong _ ." she admonished "your ability to spread yourself out across a room is second to none. And you really need to stop relying on Alfred for all of this. You're nearer to thirty than twenty, after all. However, I can certainly think of several ways you can make this all up to me." she leaned into his space, resting her hands on either side of his chair and grinning down at him. 

"I really have to get back to--" 

"No." she said, pushing his chair back a little with him still in it. 

"I'm expecting calls from--" 

"No." she repeated, picking up his desk phone and leaving it off the hook. 

"I'm supposed to be working on--" he whimpered helplessly. 

"Yes, you are." She picked up the wireless keyboard on the desk, and moved it to the other side, taking its place. She reached out her leg and tipped the stiletto so it was just barely touching his throat. 

"Now then,  _ get to work _ ." 

Tim's throat bobbed a little, his eyes were deep black with just a hint of pale blue acting like a halo. He licked his lips as his gaze followed the line of her leg upwards, where there was just the hint of her black lace underwear.

"What will all the secretarial staff think?" he asked, one last time. She knew he wasn't really complaining at this point, it was just part of the game he wanted to play. 

"You secretary will think that you are fucking your wife. Which is a subversion of tired sexist tropes used throughout media as a way of demeaning women." 

He raised a sceptical eyebrow at her, looking a lot slicker and put together than he did before. Especially when she still had her heel to his throat. "So, you're saying we should have sex, because it's the  _ feminist _ thing to do?" 

"Oh  _ trust me _ Bird Boy, giving your wife an orgasm is the most feminist act you can do." She nodded firmly, arching her back just a little so her chest was pushed forward and the buttons strained just a little bit more. He caught his lip between his teeth as his eyes flicked up and down her once more. 

"Well then let it never be said that I am not a good ally. Shall we begin then, _ Mrs Wayne _ ?" 

God she loved it when he called her that. She couldn't exactly place why though, but she was pretty sure it was the sense of  _ authority _ that came with it.  Not just the more grown-up sounding title, but the name  _ itself _ . It was scratched across half the buildings in Gotham, the bridges and the clock towers, a name that dated back to the very founding of the city, and now it belonged to  _ her _ . Somehow when Tim said it, it felt like a stolen treasure mounted on her wall. The daughter of failed bank robber was not the sort of woman those obscenely wealthy upper class ancestors would have approved of… but here she was. She'd stolen the name from them and made it  _ hers _ , and now their precious adopted son was going to eat her out like a good little boy. 

He reached for his cellphone and clicked a button and all the windows turned to darkened glass. It allowed Steph to still be able to look out across the sprawling city ( _ her _ city) but meant there wouldn't be any Wayne Family sex tapes appearing on the internet. Again. Tim then carefully climbed out of his chair, and wheeled it nearly to the side before dropping to his knees in worship. It was a good look on him. 

Carefully he began to unbuckle her shoes and place them to the side. Kissing up her leg through the thin fabric of her silk stockings, running his cheek along her inside leg. He leaned up a little higher, pushing her skirt up to her waist, giving him easier access. He nibbled oh so slightly at the clasp of her garter belt, his lips just brushing against her skin and making her sigh. He then gently unclipped it, letting the stockings fall away as he delicately kissed at the exposed flesh. Steph moaned and spread her legs a little further, his hand coming up to rest on her thigh. He was still in his suit, though his collar was undone and his tie loosened. It was a very good look on him. 

His hands wandered further up, gently teasing at her by brushing his thumb achingly close to where she needed him. She could feel herself getting wetter by the moment, her hands clasping tightly to the edge of the desk. He looked back up at her with those dark eyes and gave her a devilish grin. "Welcome home." He traced his finger up and down the soaked lace of her panties, before replacing it with his tongue. A little firmer this time, pulling away far too quickly for Steph's liking, causing her to groan and move her hands to his head to try and tug him back in towards her. He laughed and pulled her hands back away from him, leaving them to rest on the desk again. 

"Yeah, I missed you too." He laughed, the breath of it raising goose bumps on her skin "And I'm sorry for not there to tell you sooner." 

Steph wiggled impatiently on the desk, attempting to get some relief for her aching pussy "Prove it then." 

"Whatever you desire, Mrs Wayne." He learnt forward again and pressed his tongue deep against her, licking her slit through the fabric. She loved the rough sensation of it, sending sparks through her whole body. Her clit was left untouched, crying out for attention, but she sort of liked it that way. The anticipation, the desperation keeping her on edge. The promise of more to come. He slowly slipped a finger past the fabric and she felt just how easily it glided across her. He positioned his hand just right and began to tease her entrance, crooking his finger in just the right way to get her moaning and bucking up for more. 

With a sly smile he slowly pulled down her panties, not breaking eye contact with her the whole time. She panted in anticipation, watching him slowly drop them to the floor. He didn't move again for a second, his warm hands just gently stroking her legs as he took her in. "Absolutely gorgeous." he murmured, then dived back towards her, his mouth finally upon her bare flesh. She groaned and bucked against his face, her hands now twisting into his hair. 

His tongue at last flicked across her clit and she let out a scream of pleasure, not caring if the room was soundproof or not. Let them hear her. Let them be jealous and knowing and gossip. Let them know just how good her husband was to her.

"Oh God Tim, you're so good. You're so talented. Your tongue, your mouth, god I love it." He moaned into her, the vibration making her whine as pleasure and pain started to mingle. She could feel the slick trailing down her thigh, hear the wet slippery sounds he made against her, so loud it filled the room. 

He sucked greedily on her clit as his fingers slipped up and down her lips. Making her close her eyes and lean back against the desk, arching her back into the pressure. It wasn't enough though, she felt an ache within her that cried out for more. She felt empty and desperate, needing his teasing to stop. She wasn't one to beg though. Stephanie  _ never _ begged. She ordered. 

"Stop messing about, Tim and show me what those fingers can  _ really _ do. Or do I need to show you how?"

He pulled away from her for just a second, his whole face damp with her. "God that's an image I've missed." he panted as he licked his lips. She could see him shudder around the taste of her. There was a tell tail lump in his pants that made her bite her lip in anticipation. That could wait though. 

"Yes, and if you don't get a move you'll never get to watch me again. Move Boy Wonder. Show me how you got that name." She pulled his hand from where it rested on her thigh and began to harshly fuck herself on it, keeping a tight hold on his wrist. He let her for a moment, palming at himself through his pants before doing as she requested. Two fingers slipped easily inside of her, and Stephanie sighed at the immediate release of it, then his fingers began to move again and her sigh turned to desperate panting. 

She kept one hand tangled securely in his hair whilst her other frantically pulled apart the buttons of her own shirt, allowing herself to squeeze at her aching breasts. Not caring about finesse, just chasing that much needed orgasm. Tim worked his whole mouth against her, his movements turning sloppy but all the better for it. His spare hand rubbed circles in her thigh as pleasure rose up higher and higher within her until it seemed to over take her whole body. 

She came with a frantic bellow that could have been his name, could have been a curse. The two were very similar sometimes. He worked her through it, letting her trembling thighs settle before placing one last gentle kiss to her skin before climbing to his feet. He looked a little wobbly himself, but her gently offered her his fingers and she gladly licked them clean for him. She gave them a long suck, swirling her tongue across the pad as she looked at him with hooded eyes. She'd need a second to recover, but she'd been stuck in a Russian Spy Base for a whole week, and there was no way just one orgasm was going to cut it. 

He knew this as well as she did. Though of course when  _ he'd _ missed her he could at least provide his own relief, she'd had to remain vigilant at all times. Any time she'd had to relax was needed for sleeping, and her dreams of him had only left her  _ more _ frustrated. 

He took the message, and leant forward to give her a sweet kiss. It was gentle, the kind of welcome home kiss she gave him after a particularly stressful day at work. A kiss that was just about living in the moment, and treasuring each others company. He pulled away with a smile and rubbed his nose against hers. "I really did miss you you know. Gotham's not the same without you." 

"Why'd you think I'm always running home then?" she laughed, "Can't do with my husband being sad now, can I? I don't think I can live in a world without that goofy smile.  _ Yeah _ ! Just like that! Keep doing that." she laughed kissing him on the lips. She felt his tongue just gently lick at the seem, and felt him nibble the edge asking for permission to go further. 

"Such a good, good boy." she chuckled, capturing his top lip in her own and allowing him to slide his tongue further inside her. He pushed her a little further back against the desk, her arm frantically reaching behind to prop herself up. They tried to blindly push the screens to the side of the desk, giving them enough space to manoeuvre. She was sure that something was going to break by the end of it. But hey, he was rich. He could afford it. 

The desk was probably going to need a wipe down afterwards, but that was to be expected. She let out a little shudder at the idea that there might be some little permanent record of what they'd been up to. A scratch, or a dent in the wood that he'd look at and be reminded of this day. Get hard at the thought of her. Have a dirty little wank under the desk where no one would ever know. Maybe keep her underwear close by so he could smell it, smell  _ her.  _

He started to further pull apart her blouse, kissing along her exposed neck and sucking at a point where she'd just be able hide the mark. Something that would just poke through on the edge of a T-shirt where others might see if they were looking closely. 

She tugged at his own shirt, untucking it the rest of the way and starting on the buttons. Steph eagerly ran her hands along his chest, feeling his skin and trailing along all the sensitive spots she knew. She pulled him towards her by the remnants of his tie, giving him a passionate kiss on the lips before turning her attention to his own neck, giving him a matching hickey. It wasn't just the wedding rings that connected them, he was hers as much as she was his. The world needed to realise that. She grinned at the thought of what the press might say if they caught sight of the marks. 

They'd not done anything wrong, but getting the previously Squeaky Clean Tim Wayne caught up in sex scandals was  _ always _ fun. Especially since no one could really complain. They were married, after all. And Steph had suffered enough in the past from the press trying to convince the world they weren't meant to be together. Let them see the hickeys and the lipstick smudges and the lingering touches. Let them  _ know _ they were in love and happy and having more sex than any of them. 

"Just to check," he panted "this is going where I think it's going, right?" 

"Where do you think it's going?" She murmured into his neck, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling herself flush against him now. She could feel the tantalising line of his hardened cock straining against her. 

"You know, like-- like actual sex?" he stuttered, his eyelids fluttering as she gently rubbed herself against him. 

"Going to have to be more specific than that Babe. Oral totally counts as sex, after all. You  _ know _ this, we've  _ had _ this discussion!" she chastised, pulling away from him slightly to lean back on the desk. Her legs were still tightly wrapped around him though, hips almost moving of their own accord. 

Tim closed his eyes and took a deep, exhasperated breath "I  _ mean _ , sweet wife of mine, do you have a condom on hand because I'd really like to participate in some penatrative sex. Specifically, I would like to put my penis inside your vagina whilst you sit on top of a 500 year-old oak desk that I'm pretty sure belong to Bruce's great-great-grandmother. We don't  _ have _ to use one, if you wish, but I  _ assume _ you don't want to have to walk out of here with my come trickling down your pretty legs." 

Steph grinned at him and affectionately pushed his too-long hair out of his eyes "See now, was that so difficult to ask? The answer is yes, I do have one on me, and if you had taken a bit more advantage of this situation, you would have found it sooner." She reached into her how-am-I-still-wearing-this bra and pulled out a silver packet, waggling it in his face. 

"Excellent." Tim nodded, removing his tie as if to add emphasis before snatching the condom out of her hands. He put it back down next to her for later use. Hopefully not much later though, as much as she liked to tease, Steph was a very big fan of cock. She didn't have a particular mind for real of synthetic, so long as it was Tim's. 

With a rather fine look in his eyes, he finally reached around her back and unclipped her bra, shimmering it down her arms before letting it go the same way as her panties. He took a second to admire her body, his hands gently brushing up her sides. "Absolutely perfect." he smiled, as he traced a gentle finger along each stretch mark, each scar, each blemish. He then bent his head forward and face planted straight into her chest, motorboarding her. She laughed loudly, throwing her head back as his noises became more ridiculous. She gave him a playful slap on the arm for the sheer audacity of it all, though there was no actual hard feelings. He pulled up with a boyish grin and an unapologetic shrug. 

"I'm morally obliged to do that every time. I owe it to my teenage self." 

"Your teenage self was  _ welcome  _ to try! He just never did." she shot back, looping her arms around his shoulders.

"Yeah, but Teenage Tim didn't really know what he was doing. You have to give him a bit of a break." 

Steph gave him an amused look "Teenage Tim should have just  _ asked _ ."

"Teenage Tim didn't know  _ what _ to ask! Let him be, alright? Now can Twenty-something Tim please get back to having sex with you?" 

"Oh if you insist." She sighed, pulling his head back towards her breasts with mock-exasperation. Her grip on his hair slowly tightened though, as he licked across a pert nipple, sending another jolt of pleasure running through her. He gently sucked on her, giving wet mouthy kisses that made her humm with want. One hand maintained a careful hold on her back, whilst the second moved up from where it rested on her thigh to gently massage her other breast. She didn't have much feeling in her right breast, but there was still a certain voyeuristic pleasure in watching herself he played with, and the delicious anticipation for when a shot of sensation would pass through her. 

"Tim," she moaned "Tim, can we--  _ oh fuck that feels so good-- _ can we use that condom now?" 

"God yes." He growled, taking a gentle nip at her before pulling back and quickly yanking off his belt and pulling his pants and boxers down to his ankles in what must have all looked ridiculous to an outside eye, but Steph didn't mind. His cock was standing up proud, a desperate bead of pre-come already dripping from him. She yanked her skirt up even higher, so it now resembled more of a belt than anything else. He quickly slipped the condom on with no ceremony, and then began to line himself up. 

"You ready?" He asked, hands resting on her waist. Sometimes she was irritated by his politeness, but after so many terrible experiences with previous partners… god it meant the world to her that her husband was so keen on making sure she was comfortable. Making sure she was ready, and eager for the same things he was. In answer, she pulled him in for a soft kiss with one hand, and then used the other to gently guide him inside of her. 

They both groaned as he slowly entered her. She basked in the feeling of finally being full, having something warm and solid to clench down upon and  _ Tim _ . Tim inside her, around her, next to her. Tim, her husband, her first love, the boy she'd always come running home to no matter what… 

It wasn't just about sex. It was about knowing they were alive. It was knowing he was there, and he was real, and this wasn't all just a dream. Dream's didn't feature wooden desks that made your ass sore because they were not designed to be sat on. Or the irritating hum of a work computer as it tried to install an update. There wasn't awkward bumps, clacking teeth and off beat rhythms. 

This was real then. No fantasy. No Black Mercy. No fever dreams. Just her and her husband joined as closely as they could be. She gave a gentle hum of contentment as she took in the last inch of him. 

"Have I told you yet today that I love you?" He asked, his tone was cheeky but his eyes were full of glowing affection. It might shock her past self to hear it… but she no longer didn't need him to  _ say _ those three little words to know they were always true. Still, it was always a delight to hear them regardless. 

"Love you too, Boy Wonderful." 

"How many times I gotta tell you Steph, it's  _ Man _ Wonderful now." he grinned devilishly and with oh such wonderful promise. 

"Prove it then." she challenged, bucking her hips up in anticipation. By way of an answer, Tim just dug his hands in deeper into her thighs, and pulled back out of her before thrusting back in again. He pushed harder and faster on each stroke, making her fall flat back against the table causing the screens to crash to the floor. The sound was almost hidden beneath her frantic screams of his name as he hit her in just the right places again, and again. 

Her hands shifted down her helpless body and began to rub her clit, all the while screaming her praise for him. He grunted, reaching a hand out to tug at her left breast, helping chase her orgasm.

She came with a silent scream, her body arching against the desk as she clenched down around his frantic cock. She felt herself gushing against him, the waves of pleasure pushing through her as she found release. A second later he was with her, pulsing inside of her and letting out the most undignified guttural grunting noises. His eyes were scrunched up, his mouth a gape and nostrils flared in the most ridiculous yet adorable come face that always looked like he was about to sneeze. 

Tim Drake-Wayne was no porn star. But he was hers. And that's all that mattered. 

They panted together, brushing reassuring hands over whatever body part they could find of each other. Tim slowly pulled out of her, gently removing the condom and tying it in a messy knot. He tugged his pants back up and plodded over to the waste paper basket to chuck it. It would probably be a bit of a shock to the cleaner, but then again -- it wasn't like it was the  _ first _ time they'd come across evidence of their boss' private life. Steph made a mental note to reclaim her underwear after this. 

For now though she just let herself relax against the ruined desk, basking in that glorious post orgasmic glow. Eventually leaning back just enough so she could see what she'd knocked off the side… 

There was a lot of paper strewn about the place, but nothing that couldn't be re-organised. The screens were mostly unharmed, but it probably hadn't done the cables much good to be yanked out like that. Still, everything appeared to be intact.

Tim gave the mess his own once over and seemed to come to the same conclusion. He sighed and decided to flop down in his chair, idly spinning back and forth as they both got their breath back. Steph eventually climbed off of the desk to stretch out her aching muscles.

"Next time, can you be home when you promise, so we can have sex on an actual mattress?" 

Tim gave her another apologetic nod. She threw his abandoned tie back at him and they both began to get dressed. Steph had a bit more to get done than he did. She had to struggle to clip her stockings back in place, and her bra might look sexy but it was also  _ incredibly _ uncomfortable. She was already looking forward to going home and taking it off. The outfit had served its purpose  _ wonderfully _ , but there was a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie waiting for her back at their apartment.

Tim gave her a bit of a pathetic look as he realised she was readying to leave. "Do I not get a cuddle before you go?" 

"Yes, if you come back with me." She suggested, but already knowing the answer was that he had to get back to work. She supposed it was going to be one of those days where he went straight from Wayne Enterprises to the Bat Cave. She sighed, and crawled awkwardly into his lap. She snuggled closer into his neck, taking in his deep scent. It was mingled with her own and she knew that if she opened the door the smell of them would filter through, as though to make sure there was no doubt as to what they'd gotten up to. 

A minute later there was a rather persistent knock on the door. "Hey! You two finished up in there, some of us have  _ actual _ work to do."

Steph sighed at the voice of her friend. "Yes Harper. Don't worry, he's all yours again!" She called back, giving Tim a sad look, that he returned with a pout. She placed a final kiss to his lips before dragging herself out of his lap. She slipped her heels back on and went to open the door. At 28, Harper was still rocking her blue mohawk and piercings, but she'd finally given into the suit and tie policy. It was a very good look on her. 

"Hi Harper, good to see you again. Feels like it's been far too long since we hung out!" She said brightly, as though she were somehow pretending to not have been fucking her husband ten minutes ago.

"Yeah, yeah. Hi to you too Steph. You have a good trip?" her eyes raked over her body, both in judgement of what she'd been up to in the office and to assess her for any serious injuries. 

"Very good indeed, got a lot of work done and Head Office seemed especially pleased with my work. But I don't think talking about work is the correct way to greet an old friend now, is it?" She asked holding out her arms hopefully. Harper's eyes narrowed, torn between genuinely wanting a hug from her former-roommate, and the inherent grossness that was sex with Tim Drake. Harper had been the recipient of many an apology muffin basket from the pair of them. She gave a deep sigh and then flung her arms tight around Steph, who hugged her back with equal enthusiasm. 

She gave her a pat on the back before shoving her away "Now go and have a shower because you stink. I'm going to do  _ some actual _ work now. Like a responsible adult with deadlines that affect the wellbeing of this city." Admonished Harper, fixing Tim with a stern look from over Steph's shoulder. 

Steph gave her a quick salute "Right away Ms Row." Harper rolled her eyes and pushed past her into the office. "Well okay you two, play nice now. See you later." Waved Steph, blowing Tim a quick kiss before closing the door behind her. The whole bullpen were resolutely not looking up at her. Steph straightened her back and walked out of there with her head held high. 

Being married to Tim Drake-Wayne might not be the easiest thing in the world. But, she thought, as she climbed into the back of a taxi to take her back to their apartment in the Diamond District (where there was an  _ amazing _ Pizza place just five minutes away who always put double the amount of garlic in everything) it certainly had its advantages. 

She was just settling down to eat ridiculously garlicky garlic bread in her sweatpants and hoodie (sans-bra) when a text came in from Harper:

_ Next time you're fucking your husband on company property, can you please remember to take your underwear with you and not just leave it on the floor where any poor unsuspecting employee can find it?  _

_ I think this counts as sexual harassment.  _

Ah. Maybe Steph should start actually writing down those mental notes? For next time, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoyed this? Let me know via Kudos/Comments or on Tumblr where I'm [Mrsmarymorstan](https://mrsmarymorstan.tumblr.com) =)


End file.
